Stranded
by MysticFantasy
Summary: The Avengers find themselves stranded on an island in the middle of the sea. With no sign of help coming, will they be able to survive?
1. Prologue

**Stranded**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._

.

.

Prologue

.

.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! SYSTEMS HAVE SHUT DOWN! WE'VE LOST POWER TO ALL THE ENGINES!"

Clint tried everything he could think of to try to get the power back on to the jet but nothing was working. He did what he could to steer the quickly falling aircraft toward an island he could see in the distance.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" the archer shouted.

Natasha quickly strapped herself into her seat next to Thor and watched as the others did the same.

A quick and successful mission for the Avengers was nothing new to them. What was happening right now was.

Clint had been flying them back to headquarters and everything had been fine. He was piloting the jet with expertise while the others tended to their minor wounds and, in Tony's case, bragged about the amazing parts they played.

It wasn't until they were out in the middle of nowhere that the jet suddenly took a nose dive.

The archer had been able to pull them back up but then it happened again.

And this time, the jet wasn't going back up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve lightly groaned as he started to come to.

His head was pounding so badly that he thought the Hulk might be trying to hurt him. He slowly opened his dazed blue eyes as he carefully turned onto his side and looked around him.

Right away, he noticed the jet was a wreck. Literally.

He spotted Clint first. The man was limp in his seat and blood was rolling down from his hairline, down his face and neck and hiding under his collar.

Natasha and Thor were next. They were still strapped into their seats and didn't look to have sustained any serious injuries. A few cuts from the broken glass seemed to be all.

Tony, still encased in his suit, lay motionless on the floor next to an equally unconscious Bruce.

Steve was surprised that the doctor hadn't transformed during all the chaos. Slowly, he pushed himself onto all fours and then tried to stand.

Only to feel a white hot pain in his right leg and he cried out in pain.

His sudden outburst caused Natasha and Tony to wake with a startle.

"It wasn't me, Pepper." Tony muttered. "You can't prove it."

"Snap out of it." Natasha barked as she looked around. "What happened?"

"We crashed." Steve answered through a groan. Looking down at his leg, he winced when he saw the entire bottom of his pant leg was now crimson from his blood and he was sure he could see the tip of bone.

"Thor, wake up." Natasha said as she unstrapped herself and lightly shook the prince.

Thor woke right away and was just as surprised about their surroundings.

"By Odin's beard." he muttered and undid his straps as well. "What caused this?"

"Something big." Tony answered. "Not sure what but it had to be something big."

The inventor quickly turned to his friend.

"Bruce, wake up. Come on."

A pained moaned came from the doctor as he stirred.

"Steve, are you alright?" Natasha asked and her eyes went wide at the sight of his leg.

"Check Barton." he answered and moved himself into a sitting position.

The spy slightly hesitated but followed the order. She hurried over to Clint and checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt it.

"Clint? Clint. Wake up."

"I don' wanna." Clint muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

"You have to. Now wake up." Natasha said.

The archer complied but decided to take his time in getting up. This left Natasha to go back to their captain.

"Steve, your leg." she said.

"Broken. I know." Steve replied.

"Don't move." Natasha instructed. She then moved around and grabbed a few rods and the first aid kit that was still in tact. Opening it, she grabbed a roll of bandages and began to set his leg as best she could.

Tony went to the cargo and managed to get the door open. He right away saw deep blue waters passed a sandy beach and the sun shining brightly.

Cautiously he stepped out of the jet. He walked around to the side and saw lush trees before him.

"Typical." he said. "We're on an island."

"Any civilization?" Bruce asked as he slowly walked off the jet.

"Can't tell." Tony answered. "I'll do a quick sweep and come back."

Bruce watched Tony start his suit and fly off. He quickly turned around when he heard a groan from behind him and saw Thor carrying Steve off the jet.

The powerful demi-god carefully placed Steve on the side of the jet, trying his best not to disturb Steve's leg. Despite Thor's best efforts, Steve tried to stiffle a groan of pain.

"I am sorry, my friend." Thor said.

"Not your fault." Steve said. A moment later, Clint was seated next to him and holding a bundled cloth to the cut on his head . "You alright?"

"I hit my head enough times to think I might have a concussion." the archer answered.

"What are the chances that we have landed somewhere we can find help?" Thor asked.

"Knowing our luck, not good." Bruce answered.

Everyone cast their eyes up when they heard the familiar sound of Tony's suit. Sure enough, they saw the inventor returning and landed a few feet away.

"Well?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing." Tony answered. "There's nothing here. No buildings, no people...It's completly uninhabited."

"Do you have enough power to fly off and find help?" Natasha asked.

"Just to go in one direction and that's if that direction has land close by." Tony answered. "If any of us should go find help it should be Thor."

"But how will I know of your location once I find help?" Thor questioned.

"Good point." Tony replied. "I can make some kind of signal for you to trace. It's going to have to come from the suit but it can be done. I'll check the systems of the jet. I'm pretty sure they're beyond repair but I'll see if anything works."

"While you do that, the rest of us should salvage what we can and start surviving." Natasha said.

"You both rest." Bruce said, pointing at Steve and Clint.

"Can't let you do everything yourself." Clint stated as he tried to stand only to be pushed down carefully by Thor.

"Rest." he said. "We shall take care of things."

Steve lightly sighed. He hated feeling useless. It reminded him of how he use to be before becoming a soldier. When he had been the scrawny kid with the big mouth.

"The jet is in tact but we should save it for shelter." Natasha said.

"The temperature will drop at night. We need to gather wood and build an outside shelter. Can't risk a fire inside the jet." Bruce said.

"I shall gather wood." Thor offered. He walked toward the trees with his hammer in hand.

"Let's find vines or anything we can use for rope." Natasha said to Bruce.

The doctor nodded.

"We should try to find a clean water source and if there are any fruit trees too." the spy added.

"I'll get the canteens." Bruce said and went back into the jet with Tony close behind.

"Are you both alright?" Natasha asked as she kneeled next to the soldier.

"Never better." Clint remarked.

"You're use to getting hit on the head. You'll recover soon." Natasha said. "Steve, do you know how long your leg will take to heal?"

"I broke it like this once before." Steve replied. "Took about a few days."

"When did you break it before?" Clint asked curiously.

"During the war." Steve answered. "I jumped onto one of Hydra's little planes that tried to take off when the Commando's and I raided the building. I stopped it from getting too far but the ground was wet from rain. I landed right on a rock and broke it. Phillips grounded me for three weeks. That was after my leg healed. Said I was careless."

"Well, I wonder where he would get an idea like that." Natasha lightly joked with a small smirk.

Steve looked up at her and matched her smirk.

Concussion or not, Clint noticed the way the two held looks. A little longer than friends would normally do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Bruce appeared with eight canteens and three empty buckets.

"Alright. Let's get going." he said as Natasha took half of the canteens and one of the buckets.

"We'll be back soon." she said. "I better see the two of you still in those exact spots when we get back."

"Yes, mother." Clint said.

"You're grounded." Natasha said before she and Bruce walked toward the trees. They made sure to go around where Thor was using his hammer to strike the trunks and knock the trees down.

Seeing as it was the only thing entertaining, Clint just watched as Thor knocked over tree after tree with little effort.

"You know what I hate about you and Thor?" he suddenly asked.

"What's that?" Steve replied.

"You both barely have to do anything and you still prove how strong and physically fit you are."

Steve lightly chuckled.

"Do you even know your limits?"

"Some." Steve answered. "I know I can jump from jets into the ocean without a parachute, I know I can lift around twelve hundred pounds. There's some other things I haven't tried that I should."

"Do you know how long you can hold your breath?" Clint asked then quickly added. "Not counting the seventy years in ice."

"Last I knew, about seven minutes." Steve answered. "And being super like this isn't all glamour."

"How so?"

"I sweat a lot."

Clint chuckled.

"I could live with that if it meant being a super soldier for the rest of my life."

"There's also the hunger." Steve added. "I have to eat nearly five or six times a day because of my metabolism."

"And yet, you have less than ten percent body fat." Clint replied. "What I'd give to have that serum in me."

"Hurt when I went through the process." Steve said. "Sudden growth and change...It felt like I was being stretched out. They tried to stop it when I started yelling and every moment they waited to continue it hurt even more."

"I thought it was suppose to be pain free or quick enough for you not to notice."

"Nope. Very much the opposite. I felt every change as he happened."

"Well, your change was physical. The change that I went through in becoming Hawkeye was all mental and emotional. The people who trained me ended up turning into criminals that later became enemies of mine. I looked up to them and they crushed everything good I ever thought about them."

"Sorry about that." Steve said.

"It's alright." Clint said. "I guess change for everyone is different."

"Regardless of what change it is and how we go through it, it always helps us become the people we are today." Steve said.

The two went silent as they sat in the shade the jet provided.

They could hear Tony inside the jet as he took things apart and they watched as Thor now began carrying the tree trunks closer to them.

They weren't sure how much time had passed since they had been talking and just sitting there but they soon saw Natasha and Bruce return.

The canteens hanging from straps on their shoulders and the once empty buckets were now filled with different fruit.

The two right away handed everyone a canteen and they all took a few gulps gratefully.

"There's plenty of clean water and fruit trees." Natasha said as they sat in a circle with the buckets in the middle and everyone grabbing a piece to eat. "We should be good on that for a while."

"Any animals?" Clint asked. "Anything to hunt."

"Nothing." Bruce answered. "We can fish."

"I'll work something up." Clint offered. "Need something to do besides sit here."

"How's the signal coming, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Should be about another hour or so before it's finished." Tony answered.

"We should build the shelter before you are done." Thor said.

"Let's all rest a while before we do that." Natasha said.

No one protested as they all sat lined up against the jet and enjoyed the coolness the shade gave them.

They stayed that way for about half an hour before setting back to work.

Tony continued to work on the beacon and the others started on the shelter. Natasha handed Steve and Clint a few long sticks and some vines.

Clint began making a few fishing poles while Steve used some of the extra vines to make a net.

Thor brought the tree trunks over and placed everything exactly how Natasha and Bruce instructed.

They made a sort of diamond shaped structure that had two main walls to protect from any cold wind and began to use the palm leaves and vines to provide cover from the sun and any rain. They finished and the shelter had plenty of room to fit all of them comfortably.

In the middle of the structure, Thor and Bruce dug a hole about three feet deep and tossed in a few dried pieces of wood. A perfect way to have a fire close by but not have to worry about anything catching fire in the process.

Natasha, on the other hand, was tying larger leaves together to make a sort of curtain that would cover the two open spaces to help keep the heat in at night.

"It's ready." Tony announced as he appeared with two small red boxs in his hands. "We'll keep one with us and on at all times so you'll know how to find us. You'll take the other and activate it when you find help. It'll lead you back to us."

Thor nodded as he took one of the beacons.

"You should leave in the morning." Bruce advised. "It might not be wise to go flying when you're so tired."

"A wise idea." Thor agreed. "I shall go in the morning."

"A great way to rest is to fish." Tony said. "Super boring and you're sitting in one place for hours."

"You've never fished before, have you?" Steve asked knowingly.

"Nope. Not a day in my life." Tony admitted proudly.

Thor lightly chuckled.

"I'll go with you big guy." Clint offered as he stood.

The tall blond gathered two of the four fishing poles and the net and the two made their way to the shore.

Steve looked to his side when he spotted Natasha and Bruce come toward him.

"How's the leg?" Bruce asked.

"Only hurts when I think about it. Which is all the time." Steve answered.

"Well, let's see what we can do to try to make it heal faster." Bruce said. "Natasha, can you get the first aid kit and some clean water?"

"Sure." the spy answered and quickly set off to gather the items.

"It looks like it's already trying to set itself back in place." Bruce said as he carefully looked at the broken limb.

"Yeah, I feel it happening." Steve confirmed.

"Guess that's another down side of being immune to medications. Not able to have morphine or anything that can help you sleep or numb the pain."

"Try being awake when a frustrated doctor is trying to dig a bullet out of your stomach and he can't get a grip on it." Steve said.

"That really happen?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Yeah."

The two ended their conversation when Natasha arrived with the first aid kit and one of the canteens.

Carefully, Bruce removed the rods and cut away part of Steve's pant leg while Natasha carefully removed his boot and sock.

Using some of the water, Bruce cleaned away the drying blood and was able to get a better look at the wound.

"Not as bad as we thought." he said. "It is setting itself. There's really nothing more we can do. It'll heal in a little less than a week with how quickly you heal. Just try to stay off it and keep it clean."

Steve nodded.

After a second clean up and his leg being resplinted, Steve sighed in relief when all the moving on his leg ceased.

"Here, drink." Natasha said as she handed Steve the canteen holding the rest of the water.

Steve drank hungrily and gave her a smile when he finished.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Friends, we caught many fish." Thor announced as he and Clint walked over to the group holding the net between them that held a few dozen fish and crabs.

"Actually, he got frustrated and got in the water to get them himself." Clint corrected.

"We still obtained them, did we not?" Thor pointed out.

"Yes, we did and it was entertaining as hell." Clint said with a smirk.

"I'll clean the fish out if you guys can go get more water." Natasha offered.

"Aye. Come friend Hawk." Thor agreed.

"Let's take the canteens and the buckets. The less energy we use the better. We just need something to put the fruit on."

"Use my shield." Steve offered.

"Thanks." Clint said and went into the jet to find the famed shield. He returned a moment later with the shield in hand and placed all the fruit on it. Then he and Thor gathered the canteens and buckets and followed Bruce into the forest.

"Want some help with that?" Steve asked Natasha as she came to sit in the shade.

"Sure." she answered and handed him a second knife she always carried. "Stark? Want to help?"

"Get my hands covered in fish guts?!"

"Teach a man to fish and he'll feed himself for life." Steve stated.

"Thank you, grandpa." Tony said and made his way over to the two. He recieved another knife from Natasha and watched as she and Steve began to expertly gut and clean the fish.

"Just how many knives do you have on you?" Tony asked. "Can I search?"

"I have enough to go a week without using them twice and if you 'attempt' to search then your neck with have one of them in it."

"I'll be good."

The three continued to clean the fish and were able to get most of the pile done when Bruce, Thor and Clint returned with the water. They helped finish the rest of the fish just as the sun was starting to lower.

"Let's get inside and get cooking." Tony said. He and Bruce gathered the net of cleaned fish and made their way to their newly built shelter and Clint vanished into the jet.

Thor and Natasha helped Steve up and they followed their friends. They got into the shelter and Clint appeared again with all of the space blankets that had been stashed away. He laid a few on the ground and gave the extras to everyone.

Bruce used the leaf curtains to cover the entrances and Thor used his hammer to send a small spark into the dried wood. A flame appeared and quickly spread to the rest of the wood.

Warmth enveloped the small hut and it was soon accompanied by the smell of cooking fish.

Using four thin rods, Clint and Natasha cooked the fish over the flames.

The six soon were eating in peaceful silence. For a moment, they forgot the situation they were in and it remained that way as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The sound of waves lapping onto the shore was so relaxing that Steve nearly fell asleep again. The blanket provided warmth, his uniform jacket was acting as a pretty comfortable pillow and everything just seemed so serene.

Unfortunatly, his rumbling stomach wouldn't let him sleep again.

"Cap, turn your stomach off." Tony muttered. "I'm actually sleeping."

"Sorry." Steve replied as he sat up and reached for a piece of fruit. The sweet taste and smell would cover his morning breath.

"Is it morning?" Thor asked through a yawn.

"Yeah, it's morning." Steve answered.

"I should eat before I depart." Thor said and began to eat some fruit.

"We getting served by cabana girls?" Clint asked as he rolled onto his back.

"I wish." Tony said.

"You're lucky that Pepper isn't here to hear you say that." Natasha said.

"Hey, what happens on the island stays on the island." Tony said. "Such as group skinny dipping for instance."

The inventor let out a pained huff of breath when a piece of fruit made contact with his junk.

Sooner than any of them realized, Thor announced that it was time for him to leave. He got a small sack with some food and two of the canteens of water.

"Be safe." Steve said to the demi-god.

"All of you as well." Thor said. "I promise that I shall find help and return for all of you."

"We know you will, buddy." Clint said.

Thor nodded, gave them all one last look and began walking toward the shore. He whirled his hammer and flew into the air.

The five Avengers watched as he flew straight and vanished from sight.

"I hope he comes back with SHIELD." Clint said.

"I hope he comes back." Tony stated.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Where are you going?" Clint asked when he spotted Natasha heading toward the trees.

"I need to go freshen up. You boys wouldn't understand it but a girl needs to be clean." Natasha answered.

"Can we come?" Tony asked cheekily.

"You can go after I get back." Natasha answered and kept walking. "I'm sure all of you will want to clean up too."

"She's got a point." Bruce said as he rolled his sleeves up as far as he could. "I'm sure we all feel a little funky after all that's happened."

"Yeah, I could use a hot bath." Tony admitted.

"I don't think waterfalls and streams have temperature knobs." Bruce said with a smirk.

"I can work up plans for a hot tub." Tony said. "Then we can have an underwear hot tub party."

"Who says we're wearing underwear?"

The three looked over to Clint.

"Kidding."

"But seriously, I could think of a way for us to make a tub and we can light a fire under it to make it hot. I don't think we want to keep washing up in cold water."

"Just add a few veggies and we can have Avenger soup." Clint joked.

"I don't think we would taste very good." Steve said.

"Well, I don't know about _you_ but I know _I_ would." Tony said. "Anyway, I'm going to make plans. It's something to help keep me sane."

"You're sane?" Steve teased.

"When I feel like it." Tony said and moved out of the hut.

"I really wonder how Miss Pott's lives with him." Steve said.

"She's seen Stark at his worst. Everything from here on must make him look as good as you." Clint said.

Bruce chuckled. None of them really knew too much about each other before they met when Loki attacked but they all knew that Tony hadn't been in the best or right of mind before becoming an Avenger.

According to Pepper, Tony has really come a long way since becoming Iron Man.

"How's your head?" Bruce asked Clint.

"Better." he answered. "Had a pretty good sleep. It's so quiet here."

"Being on an island will be quieter than New York City." Bruce said. "I don't think you had a concussion. Probably just a massive headache from the impact."

"That's good." Clint said. "I thought it was weird that I could still function so well if I had a concussion."

"When was your last concussion?" Steve asked.

"Our last mission in Brasil."

"That was three weeks ago."

"I don't have a great track record of not hitting my head."

"I don't think you can count the one when Natasha hit you to get Loki out of your head." Bruce said. "That was really what she needed to do."

"Still hurt." Clint muttered. "Cap, what's the worst head injury you ever got?"

"Probably when I was still the little guy." Steve answered. "I, of course, had opened my big mouth to someone who was twice my size and he threw me into a concrete wall. I ended up in the hospital for a week."

"Just how many times were you in the hospital before you got the serum?" Clint asked.

"Due to health or being beat up? And do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"Guess not." Clint answered then sat up with a bored groan. "Well, until Natasha gets back I guess I'll go fish."

"Capsicle! I need your buffness!" Tony shouted in the distance.

"Must need you to do something that doesn't involve getting on your feet." Bruce said as he and Clint stood.

"I hate that I can't walk on my own." Steve said as he carefully managed to get onto his good leg and then allowed Clint and Bruce to help him over to where Tony was making marks in the sand with a stick.

"What do you need Tony?" Steve asked.

"I need you to help bend some scrap metal into place so we can get this hot tub party started." the inventor answered. "I'll drag over good enough pieces to use and I'll dig a hole."

"Well, while you guys do that, we'll go fishing." Bruce said.

"Catch plenty." Tony said. "We're all going to be hungry after all this."

"Can do." Clint said and he and Bruce walked to the shoreline.

"Be right back." Tony said as he walked over to the crashed jet. He returned a moment later with a few pieces of metal. "Alright. Start bending these here and here and there. I'll find a way to weld the metal together so the water won't leak."

"You know, if we get this finished soon, Natasha is going to kill you for doing this after she had to go to the waterfall." Steve said.

"Just give her some loving and she'll be alright." Tony replied as he started another fire and put a metal rod with a flat end in the middle of it.

"Excuse me?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Come on, Cap." Tony said. "You have the best eye sight out of all of us. Surely you've seen that what you and Red have is a little more than friendly friendship."

"I'm not following."

"You really are naive."

"Let's just get this done. A hot bath does sound relaxing."

"And I'm sure Nat will enjoy the view." Tony muttered but Steve heard it clearly which made the soldier's mind race with a million questions about what Tony said.

He tried to distract himself by bending the metal scraps the way Tony had instructed and before he even realized it he had part of a curve already done and Tony was already using the hot metal to weld the pieces together.

The two continued to work and were nearly halfway done with the tub when Natasha made her appearance. While she had been away, she altered her suit to be more relaxing and cooler. She removed the sleeves all the way up to her shoulders and had cut her pant legs just above her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"Hey, what are you two working on?" she asked.

"Hot tub." Tony answered.

"A what?" the spy asked.

"A tub so we can have hot baths and an underwear party." Tony answered.

Natasha looked at the man with a look of disbelief that Steve knew she would have.

"And you do this _after_ I go to the waterfall and sit in the freezing water?!"

"It was Cap's idea to do this." Tony said casually.

"It was not!"

"I know it wasn't you, Steve." Natasha said as she walked by and brushed her hand on his shoulder. It sent a small shiver up Steve's spine.

"Well, want to help out?" Tony asked.

"I do, actually." Natasha answered. "And when it's done, _I_ get the first hot bath."

"But you just..."

"_I...get...the first...bath!_"

Tony quickly nodded, knowing not to challenge Natasha when she was ticked off about something. Even more so when he was the reason she was ticked off.

"Well, Cap is getting the metal in place and you can weld it so water won't leak. I'll start digging the hole."

"Better be careful she doesn't bury you." Steve lightly joked.

"Watch my back and I will give you half my fortune." Tony declared as he started digging.

Steve lightly smirked and went back to bending the metal. He tried to keep focused on his task so he wouldn't feel his heart race everytime he glanced at Natasha or when their fingers brushed when he would hand her the metal pieces.

"Alright. We're half way there." Tony said proudly. "We can have that underwear party tonight!"

"Enough with the underwear." Steve chuckled. "Maybe you're the one who doesn't wear it and not Clint."

"Clint sometimes goes commando." Natasha said.

"Just how do you know that?" Tony asked.

"You don't get partnered with someone for years and not know a few things about them." Natasha answered

"Huh." Tony sighed and went back to digging. "And how did you learn that little piece of information? A little secret loving?"

Even though Tony was teasing, Steve couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Just how _did_ Natasha know of that?

"He told me that after he got drunk when we were in Peru." she explained. "Kept saying that boxers and briefs kept riding up when he wears his suit. He switched to some kind of boxer brief combo."

"So...do _you_ ever go commando?" Tony asked and ducked when a small piece of metal flew toward his head.

Steve only chuckled at his friends.

Two hours had passed when Clint and Bruce returned with a lot of fish. But they smiled when they saw the newly built hot tub.

Standing as best he could, Steve was helping set some remaining wooden trunks as a structure and Natasha was busy making more leaf curtains to make walls.

"Looks awesome." Clint declared with a large grin. "I can't wait to have a soak."

"Well, Widow claims the first one." Tony said as he tossed wood under the sheet of metal that was holding the tub above the hole.

"Like she always does." Clint said as he and Bruce set the fish down close to the hut.

"Keep talking and I will take my sweet, sweet time." Natasha warned.

"I'll be quiet."

"Steve, how's your leg?" Bruce asked. He walked over to the soldier who sat down on the sand.

"Doing better." Steve answered.

"Sure looks that way." Bruce mused as he looked at the soldiers leg. "Looks like it might be completely better in another day or two."

"Good." Steve said in relief. "I can't really take not being able to walk for much longer."

"All in due time, Steve." Bruce encouraged. "I'm going to get more fruit and water."

"I'll come with you." Tony said. "I need a nice slow walk to relax. Maybe we can work out a way to get the water for the tub from the waterfall to here."

"I think that would take too much work." Bruce said and they made their way into the small forest with the buckets and fish net.

"I'll clean out the fish if you want to help Nat." Steve offered to the archer

"Sounds like a plan." Clint agreed and helped Steve over to where the fish were. Once Steve was settled and began to work on cleaning the fish, Clint went back over to Natasha and helped her with the leaf curtains.

"I bet you were furious when Stark told you about this little hot tub." Clint said as he gathered a pile of leaves.

"I was." Natasha answered. "And I warned him that when this thing is ready, _I_ get the first hot bath. He didn't argue."

"I'm sure he didn't." Clint said with a smirk. "Never get between a woman and a hot bath."

"That's right." Natasha agreed.

"So, do you and Cap plan on a secret hot tub christening?" Clint asked cheekily.

"Shut up, Barton."

"Seriously, when are you two just gonna admit it and you deflower him?" Clint asked.

"Knock it off. There is nothing between Steve and I."

"How long do you think you will keep believing that when the rest of us don't?" Clint asked seriously.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Alright, boys. It's all yours." Natasha announced as she entered the hut, looking refreshed and just as relaxed.

"About time." Tony exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "Let's go, fellas."

Clint and Bruce right away followed the inventor but Steve stayed where he was. His leg preventing him from jumping up and following the three to the promise of a hot bath and the tub wasn't big enough to fit them all.

"I'll help you over when they're done." Natasha offered as she sat next to the soldier. "That way, you can have it all to yourself."

"That sounds great. Thanks." Steve replied.

Natasha smiled at him and then proceeded to comb her hair. Without her favorite shampoo and conditioner, it was proving to be a little frustrating trying to get through the tangles.

"Want some help?" Steve asked.

"Thanks but it's alright." Natasha answered. "Not the first time that I've gone without conditioner."

Steve lightly chuckled.

"Be glad that you don't have to deal with this." Natasha said.

"Well, during the war, I kinda did." Steve said. "There were times when the guys and I would go days without baths or having a shave. If it weren't for our uniforms, I'm sure people thought we were a bunch of bums."

"You had a beard?"

"Yeah, I did." Steve answered. "I looked horrible."

"Well, if we're here that long and you grow one and I see it, I'll be the judge of that." Natasha said.

"I promise that you will be saying that I should shave." Steve said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ah! Hot...hot..." Tony gasped as he slowly lowered himself into the water then sighed in relief when he sat and was shoulder deep in the water.

"This hits the spot." Bruce sighed as he leaned his head back.

"This was a great idea." Clint added with a small smile.

"I'll accept your praise later." Tony said. "Right now, I just want to sit and relax."

"You know, we should plan a way for Nat and Steve to get together." Clint said.

"They won't be happy if they find out you said that." Bruce pointed out.

"I know but their denial and stubborness is getting annoying." Clint replied. "It's way too obvious that they like each other."

"No kidding." Tony agreed. "Pepper keeps bugging me about it. Always asking if they finally talked to each other about going out or finally getting together. She's always mad when I tell her that they havn't done anything of the sort."

"Maybe we should just make Pepper get them to admit it." Clint said thoughtfully.

"She'd be up for it." Tony said. "Pepper has a way of making people do what she wants without getting in a debate."

"I'm really surprised that she hasn't talked you into proposing to her." Bruce said with a smirk.

"Hey, this conversation, for once, is not about me." Tony declared.

"Just _why_ havn't you asked Pepper to marry you?" Clint pressed.

"Hey, we're scheeming to get Widow and Capsicle together. Not plan my bachelor party. Yet."

"_That_ is going to be a night I'll be waiting for." Clint declared.

"In the mean time, let's get back to getting Romanoff and Rogers together." Tony said. "How can we do it?"

"It isn't going to be easy." Bruce said. "They're both real sharp and won't fall for a trick easily."

"You're right." Tony agreed. "Maybe when Steve's leg is better, he and Widow can go into the forest alone and they get together."

"But _how_?" Clint pointed out. "They won't just _say_ it."

"Maybe if we tease them in front of each other and they get alone and start talking about it...It might happen." Tony suggested.

"That sounds like the best option." Bruce said. "I admit that they both should just come clean already. Steve's leg should be better day after tomorrow."

"If Thor isn't back by then, then we can definatly put our plan into action." Tony said.

"This is gonna be awesome." Clint mused.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

That night everyone went to sleep feeling refreshed. The hot bath had done its job in making everyone feel better.

They slept a little easier and felt better when morning came.

Naturally, Steve was the first to wake when the sunlight poked through the small holes of the hut. He lighlty stretched, got to his feet and walked outside.

It wasn't until he was standing outside the hut that he realized he was standing on his own.

Looking down at his leg, he saw that there was only what looked to be a small scratch left. He smiled greatly. It felt great to be back on his feet. There was still some pain but it was something he could handle until it was completely healed.

Shifting his weight, he got a feel for how his leg felt. He could more or less figure out how much he could use it.

"Well, you look much better."

Steve turned and saw Natasha walking out of the hut.

"I feel better." he said.

"You look happy to be standing on your own."

"I am. Sitting down for days on end doing nothing was starting to get to me."

"Ugh! Just start making out and be quiet." Tony groaned from inside the hut.

"That man." Natasha muttered. "Maybe I should have buried him in the hole."

Steve lightly chuckled.

"Want to take a walk?" Natasha asked. "Give them some quiet and you can test your leg."

"Sounds good." Steve agreed.

The two began walking along the sandy shore with the cool morning wind brushing against their skin and through their hair.

"Think Thor will be back soon?" Natasha asked.

"I know he will." Steve answered. "Thor has never let us down before. I know he won't do it now."

Natasha lightly smiled and admired the serenity.

"It's so peaceful here." she said softly.

"Yeah, it is." Steve agreed. "So quiet and no crazy people trying to conquer something."

"Except Tony." Natasha pointed out. "He's trying to be king of the island."

"Is there anything that he's not trying to be king of?" Steve joked.

"Maybe he and Loki are real brothers and haven't made the connection." Natasha added to the joke.

"Well, they are both full of themselves and crave power and attention. Mostly attention."

The two shared a laugh before coming across a spot that was lightly cluttered with rocks.

Natasha spotted a white shell in the sand and picked it up the same time Steve spotted a perfect sand dollar.

"I wonder where we are." Natasha said as she gathered another shell.

"We must be a bit of a distance away from any kind of civilization." Steve said. "Thor's been gone a whole day and there's no sign of him returning yet. Even with rest, he should be back by tonight or tomorrow. If he's gone longer than that, then we must be somewhere far off."

"I wonder what's going on back home." Natasha said.

"Miss Potts must be worried about Tony." Steve figured and skipped a stone across the water. "Probably has Jarvis trying to find a way to get a link to his armor."

"Well, at least he has someone looking for him. He has someone waiting for him at home." Natasha said.

"You don't?" Steve asked curiously.

"No." she answered. "You?"

"No." he answered.

"You?! I refuse to believe that." Natasha exclaimed, doing her best to hide her relief that he is still single.

"It's true." Steve said as he continued to look out to the sea. "It's...tough. Not just only because of what we do but...I'm a man with different views and morals than the people of today. Before we came out here, I went to the store for some food and I held the door open for a woman and she got upset with me. She said that she was more than capable of doing it herself and that I was putting feminenity down."

"Some women of today take that too far." Natasha said. "They're so concerned about not looking like the damsel in distress that they sometimes forget that people just want to offer a kind gesture."

"Well, I just figured I could do the same thing in this time that I did in my time."

"What was that?" Natasha asked.

"Just...wait. Wait for the right partner." he answered.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Go for a morning skinny dip?" Tony asked when he saw Steve and Natasha walking toward them.

"Shut it, Stark." Natasha warned and placed her handful of shells on the ground by the hut.

"Steve, you're walking again." Bruce mused.

"I am." Steve confirmed with a smile. "Still hurts a little but at least I can walk."

"That's good."

"Yeah, he got to miss all the fun, hard work." Tony said sarcastically.

"Yes Tony." Steve said in the same tone the inventor just used. "I broke my leg just to miss out on the hard work."

"Sounds like something Tony would do." Clint said. "Just to get out of a board meeting."

"Never done that but it sounds like a good idea." Tony said. "But knowing Pepper, she'd find a way to make my poor broken limb better in order to get to that meeting."

"Just how many of those meetings do you not go to?" Clint asked curiously.

"That's a question I refuse to answer at this time." Tony replied. "Especially if it ever reaches Pepper's ears."

"It's time you make that woman your wife, Stark." Natasha said as she sat down and laid back. "Don't you think she earned that a long time ago?"

"She has." Tony answered seriously. "She has earned the right to have a diamond ring on her finger a long time ago."

"But..." Bruce pressed on gently.

"What if I turn out like my dad?" Tony asked. "What if...I become a lousy husband and father like he was?"

Clint, Bruce and Natasha all turned their eyes to Steve.

He was the only one who could relate to this question because he had personally known Howard Stark. Although he didn't know what Howard was like as a father and husband, he knew that the present Avengers father was a nice person.

"Tony," Steve started. "I don't know what Howard was like after I went into the ice. But when I did know him, he was just like you are now. Brilliant in everything he did, dedicated and always tried to do the right thing. He had his wild side like you do but he slowly left that side of himself behind. I understand how he changed in the years after I went into the ice but that doesn't mean that you have to do the same thing. You're like Howard in many ways but you can decide if you want to be everything he was or only be like him in some things. Deciding how you want to be as a husband, and possibly a father, will be up to you."

Tony lightly sighed as he let Steve's words sink in. Coming from the super soldier himself, a person who was still alive who really knew Howard, Tony really thought about what he just said.

He rarely heard Steve talk about his father because it was a sensitive topic for the both of them but when he did hear it, he heard how he and his father were so much alike but still had great differences.

And what Steve just said was true.

Only Tony could decide what kind of husband he wanted to be and he would make sure that he wouldn't be anything like his father.

"Well, guess I'll have to make you my best man, Capsicle." he said.

"Hey! I wanted that spot!" Clint exlcaimed.

Steve lightly smirked as the two now began a debate over who should be the best man. It didn't really matter to him but he would honor whatever choice Tony made.

He was just happy to see that Tony was finally going to ask Pepper to become his wife and he knew that once he proposed it was going to be a mad house in trying to make the perfect wedding.

"I can hear Pepper squealling in excitment now." Natasha mused.

"I can picture her making you her maid of honor." Bruce said.

"Oh, that is going to be the one thing she would regret." Natasha said with a smirk. "Her hen party would make headlines across the country."

"Why does that frighten me?" Steve teased.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Come on, fishy fishy." Tony urged. "Take the nice bait. You know you want it."

"Tony, they can't understand what you're saying." Steve said. "Even then, I'm sure they wouldn't just fall for it right away."

"I'm not use to waiting." Tony replied.

"Yes, I know."

"Yeah, well, I don't know how you can wait so long."

"Wait for what?"

"To make your move on Red."

"Please don't start that again."

"Why not? We all know that you both have a thing for each other. Why you keep refusing to admit it and just say it is beyond me. Heck, if I didn't have Pepper, I would be trying to become Mr. Black Widow."

Steve raised an eyebrow in question at what Tony just said but knew not to challenge it because it would just lead to a way for Tony to try to prove that he was right.

"Seriously, you're great at helping other people with their problems. Even their love problems. Which kinda surprises me. But you can't admit to yourself that you're falling for our little spider? Why?!"

"Tony, I'm pretty sure that I am not Natasha's type." Steve said. "I'm too old fashioned."

"Well, I won't argue with you on that part." Tony lightly teased. "But I'm sure you're every girls type. Why don't you just talk to her and see if she feels the same?"

"Because I know what it'll lead to and none of us want to go through that." Steve answered. "I can't mess with our emotions or the team dynamics."

"Something like that shouldn't mess with the team. Just find out and if there isn't anything mutual then I know a few single and pretty ladies."

The soldier lighlty shook his head.

"Let me guess, models?"

"That's right!"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So, when are you gonna talk to Steve?" Clint asked while he and Natasha boiled some water to make fish and crab stew in a survival cooking pot.

"I am not going to tallk to him." Natasha answered. "Besides, we have other things to worry about than my love life."

"There's always time to worry about your love life." Clint replied. "Especially when you don't have one."

"Let me worry about that. Besides, we both know that I am not the kind of person that is meant to be with Steve Rogers."

"Nat, he likes you. I don't see why you both are being so...high school about it."

"We are not acting like that." Natasha stated as she tossed in a few small crabs.

"Yes you are." Clint replied. "You're both adults and two of the world's best heroes but you're both acting like high school students who have obvious crushes on each other but won't do anything about it."

"Alright. If I _talk_ to him, will you drop this topic?" Natasha questioned.

"By 'talk' do you mean planting a big wet one on him?"

"Barton!"

The archer chuckled at his friend's outburst.

"Alright. I'll settle for a talk."

"Good. Because that's all that's going to happen between Steve and I." Natasha said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Another quiet night passed and in the morning the Avengers noticed gloomy clouds gathering.

At first, they believed that it might be Thor on his way back with help but they quickly dismissed the idea when signs pointed to it not being their friend.

"We better find a sturdy shelter to pass the storm." Tony suggested.

"Definatly the waterfall." Natasha said. "There's a cave right behind it that we can stay in."

"We should gather everything we can and get there as quickly as possible." Steve said. "I have a feeling that this storm isn't going to be too gentle."

"Alright. Let's get moving." Clint said.

Right away, the five began to move about gathering things. Bruce gathered all of the space blankets and as much of the usable medical items, Natasha gathered all of the canteens while Clint gathered all of the buckets. Steve took hold of the fishing net that still held plenty of fish and fruit and gathered his shield while Tony grabbed the beacon and other things he thought they could use.

"Let's move." Steve ordered as the wind started to pick up.

The group hurried into the lush forest and quickly made their way to the waterfall. Along the way, Steve and Clint gathered more fruit to bulk up their supply since they didn't know how long the storm would last.

When they felt they had enough, the two quickly caught up to the others who were already ducking behind the falling water. They followed and found themselves in a hollow cave.

"Should we build a fire?" Natasha asked as she lit one of the electric lanterns and gave them some light.

"Yes. We should." Steve answered. "If not, it'll get seriously cold in here. I'll head outside and get some wood."

"Let's get a little organized here while he does that." Bruce suggested.

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "I mean, I know this is the wilderness but this place is a mess."

"Gee, I wonder why." Natasha teased.

Being careful, they started to clear the rocky floor of any rocks and wood then spread a few of the blankets so they wouldn't get too cold.

Not long after they finished that task, Steve returned with a few logs in his arms. He set most of it to the side and then placed a few pieces in the center of their shelter.

Ripping off the left sleeve of his undershirt, he tucked it into the smaller sticks. He then struck his shield with a rock that caused a spark and flame to start on the wood.

Soon the sound of thunderous pouring rain was heard with the howling wind as it's company.

"I wish Thor was the one doing this." Tony said right before a clap of thunder sounded.

"I think we all wish that." Bruce said. "But we all know that Thor wouldn't give us a signal like this."

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "He'd land saying 'Friends, I hath returned with much help'."

"Don't make fun of him." Natasha said through a smirk. "He's not from Earth and I'm sure that his people woud think you're weird if you ever went to Asgard."

"Dude, Thor does need to take us to Asgard one day." Tony said. "I want to see how his mighty bulkiness lives."

"Like a prince." Clint stated. "I bet he sleeps on a bed made of gold. Or lightning."

"Even for Thor, I don't think that's possible." Steve said.

"Hey, we have been known to do the impossible." Clint pointed out.

"So true." Tony agreed. "Maybe one of those things will be to get Captain Tight Pants to loosen up and get a girl."

"Oh don't start that again."

"What?! You have to admit that, at your age, who knows when you might find the right girl."

"Don't bring up the age thing either."

"Face it, man, you're old!"

Natasha lightly chuckled and began to eat an apple. She loved it when the men started petty little arguments. Especially when they teased Steve about finding a girlfriend and about his age.

But now, she didn't like that they wanted to set him up with someone. If they did try, they should try to set him up with her.

Hours seemed to pass by slowly and Clint and Tony were determined to start a round of ghost stories that they said fit the shadowy weather outside.

Steve, Natasha and Bruce weren't really putting too much effort into it but were allowing the two pranksters to have their moment.

So far, Clint was spinning a rather interesting tale.

"...so they went downstairs to find the circut breaker. The wooden stairs creaking with each step they took. Carefully, they made their way through the basement and found the breakers. He slowly reached for the box, grabbed the handle and..."

_CRASH!_

"Holy s**t!" Tony screamed and actually ducked down.

Steve and Bruce right away began laughing when Clint and Tony actually recovered from the perfectly timed thunder clap.

Natasha was trying not to laugh at her friends but it was so hard no to.

"Not funny!" Clint exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Steve replied.

"How about I break you leg again? Will that be funny?!"

"Calm down you two." Bruce advised. "It was just oddly perfect timing."

"A little too perfect if you ask me." Tony said as he inched his way to the front of the cave. "Maybe it's Thor."

"He doesn't usually cause thunder." Natasha pointed out. "Even though he's nicknamed the Thunderer."

"We should come up with nicknames." Clint mused.

"We already have them." Steve said.

"Yeah but they mostly relate to our alter egos. I mean we should give each other nicknames for us just being regular people."

"Since when are we regular?" Tony asked. "But that is a good idea."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Natasha mused.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The first thing Natasha was aware of was the sound of rain.

The next thing she was aware of was a wall of warmth behind her. It wasn't overpowering but very comforting and almost lulled her back to sleep but she had to know where it was coming from.

They had put the fire out before going to sleep so she knew that it wasn't the fire giving warmth.

Slowly turning onto her back, she quickly spotted where the warmth was coming from.

Steve.

Because of the size of the cave, they were all only within a few inches of each other and right now Natasha didn't mind it at all.

She stared at Steve's sleeping face. Memorized how peaceful he looked, how he seemed to dream of nothing. She had seen him have a nightmare before. She suspected it was a flashback to his time in the war.

He never talked about it but she was sure that was the reason he didn't sleep some nights.

Natasha could easily relate to the situation. She had her own share of nightmares. Things she'd done in her past, things she had done before Clint had found her and offered his help...

Life before SHIELD and the Avengers was not something she wanted to remember or even come close to thinking of.

Maybe...they could share their feelings and thoughts of the nightmares and try to figure out a way to overcome them together.

Of course, they would have to be alone for a while to even get started talking about the subject. And to do that, they needed to be alone.

"Is it still raining?" Clint asked sleepily as he slowly sat up.

"Yeah." Natasha answered and made her way to the front of the cave. She peered outside and saw that the sky was still dark with heavy rain clouds.

"I hate rainy days." Tony muttered as he stretched. "Can't go out to play."

"You've done enough playing in your time." Natasha joked.

"Hey, some of us like to party. Helps make up for others not partying."

"Several people in your case."

Steve lightly smiled as he sat up. It wasn't uncommon for them to have their little spats but it was all, mostly, in good fun.

After a quick breakfast of fruit and fish, the five quietly sat in boredom.

"Ugh, this is going to last forever." Clint moaned.

"Clint, calm down." Natasha advised. "It's only been half an hour since we got up. There's a chance that the rain will clear and then you can go play outside."

"Can I mommy?"

"Of course you big baby."

"Let's tell embarrassing stories to pass the time." Tony suggested. "Barton, you first."

"Why not you?" Clint retorted. "We all know that you have plenty of stories to tell."

"Younger first."

"Well, why not the people who never talk?" Clint suggested. "Cap, you first."

"Hey, I never agreed to this." Steve said.

"We know. Now talk."

Steve chuckled again.

"Come on. Start with the most embarrassing." Tony said.

"Alright, alright." Steve agreed. "Well, one of the most embarrassing stories is when I was in basic training. I was climbing the rope wall when my foot slipped. I fell back and was hanging upside down for a few minutes until I could get myself out."

"No one helped you?" Bruce asked.

"Nope." Steve answered. "They all thought that I was a waste of time. I would have slowed their own times."

"Man, people back then were just as nasty as people are today." Clint said.

"Not everyone was. They just thought that I was because I was the skinny, sick kid. They didn't think there was a chance of me being the one to be picked to accept the serum. _I_ didn't think I would be picked."

"Well, it all blew up in their faces." Clint said.

"Should have seen the looks on their faces when I showed up with the prisoners I got out of the Hydra base." Steve said with a smirk.

"Alright. Next." Tony said. "Barton."

"Nat knows this one. It was an undercover mission in Brazil and we were pretending to be cousins owning a farm together. Second day we were there, I had to go check on the chickens and the turkey's..."

Natasha lightly bit her lip to keep from laughing at the memory.

"I made the mistake of having the feed with me and the second that I opened the door...stampede!"

Tony laughed at the thought of his friend, Hawkeye, being flocked over by a bunch of birds.

"He was completely covered in feathers and had been pecked a few times." Natasha added. "I didn't let him live it down the rest of the time we were there."

"I would have done the same if it had been you." Clint replied.

"So, who wants to go next?" Tony asked.

"Why don't you go?" Clint asked.

"I go last."

"Fine."

"Red?"

"Ok. I'll admit this because it isn't too bad." Natasha said. "The mission that I went on in Texas...Naturally, I think 'cowgirl'. So, I got a pair of cowboy boots, a hat, the works...I get dressed up and when I get dropped off...Everyone was dressed like regular, casual people."

"Cowgirl Widow." Tony mused.

"I felt so stupid walking around the whole day like that." Natasha said.

"Still, I bet the cowboys didn't mind seeing such a pretty cowgirl." Tony said. "Bruce?"

"Well, everyone knows that when I shrink down from being the Big Guy that I'm almost always naked." Bruce started. "Well, one time that I shrank down, I had somehow ended up in a convent."

Tony and Clint both began laughing while Steve gave him a sympathetic look. He knew how bad it was to look in front of nuns.

"They helped me but they were also saying that I should be more mindful of where I decide to go streaking."

"Oh man. That's hilarious." Tony said. "They thought that you were streaking?"

"They did." Bruce answered. "I've never shown my face within miles around that convent again."

"I sure wouldn't." Clint said. "Nuns can be very..."

"Intimidating?" Steve suggested.

"Very."

"Alright, Stark." Natasha said. "You're the only one left."

"Alright." Tony agreed. "Happened when I was making the second suit. I put a little too much power into the boots and ended crashing into one of my beautiful cars. I still don't forgive myself for it."

"That's it?" Clint exclaimed. "Give us something more than that!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"At least the rain let up a little." Steve said before he leaped up and grabbed the trunk of the tree. He then quickly climbed up the rest of the way and began to toss large pieces of fruit down where Natasha was able to catch them.

"I'll be glad when it stops." Natasha said as she quickly gathered the fruit on the net. "Being stuck in a cave with Clint and Tony snoring is not exactly fun."

Steve chuckled and dropped to the ground, landing in front of Natasha.

"Hopefully, not all of us are that bad." he said.

"No." Natasha replied as they began to walk through the misty rain. "You're the easiest to get along with."

"Well, glad to know that." Steve said with a smile and they came to another tree that looked like it held banana's.

"So, do you have a girlfriend we should know about?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, come on, Natasha." Steve said before climbing the trunk.

"I'm just asking." Natasha said.

"Sorry to have to dissapoint you but, no, I don't have one." Steve said.

"Steve, honestly?! After all of the nice ladies I suggested." Natasha said and easily caught some of the bananas he tossed down.

"None of them sparked my interest." Steve replied as he tossed down the last of the good looking bananas.

"Well, what kind of woman does spark your interest?" she asked as he jumped down. "Maybe I know someone."

"You probably do but I don't want you to waste your time on this." Steve said as he gathered the net and easily lifted it.

"I am not wasting time." Natasha said. "I'm helping a good friend find a girl who will make him happy."

"Look, there is someone on my mind but...it wouldn't work."

"Really? Who is it? I can make it work if you'll let me help."

"Nat..."

"Please Steve. Tell me."

"No, I can't. Besides, even if you knew, I wouldn't be able to tell her because...I'm a stuttering mess around beautiful women."

"So I'm not beautiful?" Natasha asked teasingly.

"What? No...I-I mean, yes! Yes, you are beautiful, Natasha." Steve stammered.

"Good." she said and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. "If you said no, I'd have to kill you."

"Really?"

"Of course not." Natasha chuckled. "Like I said eariler, you're the easiest to get along with here and I think that our friendship is pretty nice right where it is."

"I think so too." Steve agreed. "I'd hate for anything to mess it up."

The two went silent after that.

Not knowing how the other felt, they did believe that their friendship was perfect and didn't want anything to ruin it.

It was one of those rare friendships where it was absolutely perfect just the way it is.

But they each wanted to go a little further. Wanted to make their friendship a relationship. But fear of being rejected and ruining what they already have prevented them from taking the next step.

It was a standstill at the moment.

"But seriously, who is this girl that has your attention?" Natasha asked as they stood under a tree to get out of the rain for a while. "I can 'nudge' her in your direction. No girl would ever say no to a date with Steve Rogers."

"No, they wouldn't say no to a date with Captain America." Steve corrected. "Very few women actually know Steve Rogers. You being one of them."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a date with you." Natasha said and felt her heart skip a beat at what she just said.

Steve's heart did the same.

"You wouldn't?" he asked timidly.

"I wouldn't." she answered with confidence. "We could go on a practice date when we get off this island. That way, when you get to ask this mystery girl, you'll know what to do."

"But what about the date after that?" Steve questioned. "I'm not exactly an expert on women or knowing how well the first date goes."

"Well, while we're stuck here, I can teach you everything you need to know." Natasha said. "When we get back to New York, we can go on a few dates and I can help you a little more. Things to talk about, how to hold her hand and all kinds of things. Trust me, you'll have her eating out of the palm of your hand one day."

"Well, thank you for offering to help me. You're a really great friend, Natasha." Steve said.

Natasha lightly smiled and they began to make their way back to the cave. She hoped that Steve thought the smile was because she was happy to be helping him.

But really, she was smiling because, even though it would be a practice date, it was a date. A date that she would have with Steve.

She could already picture it.

The both of them dressed nicely, Steve offering his arm and some roses, him pulling out her chair when they got to their restaraunt, small talk over a candle lit dinner, slipping his jacket over her shoulders so she could be warm...the possible good night kiss.

Distracted by her thoughts, Natasha nearly tripped over a rock. Strong arms quickly shot out and caught her.

The two stood but didn't move an inch once they realized they were in each others arms and staring into each others eyes.

"I...thanks, Steve." Natasha said softly.

"You're welcome." he said. "Are you alright?"

Natasha nodded, not daring to break eye contact. They stood still and continued to look into the others eyes for what seemed like hours. They would have continued to do so were it not for a sudden voice shouting through the trees.

"Cap? Red? Where are you guys? Getting some jungle lovin'?" Tony shouted.

The soldier and spy broke contact and stepped away from each other.

"We better get back to them." Steve said and gathered the net that had the fruit.

Natasha nodded, staying quiet and followed Steve back to the shelter that promised warmth and protection from the rain and cold.

They walked into the cave and right away felt the warmth from the fire. Clint tossed them each a dry towel and they began to dry themselves.

"Nice haul." the archer noted as he gazed at the net of food. "The rain letting up?"

"A little but the clouds looked like they were regathering." Steve answered as he sat in his spot.

"Great. More water." Clint muttered. "I think we've been around it enough."

"Not as long as me." the soldier replied with a bit of a dark smirk.

"I wonder what's taking Thor so long." Bruce voiced quietly.

"I hope that he didn't run into any kind of trouble." Natasha said.

"Maybe he's just taking a rest." Tony suggested. "Or maybe he had to go in another direction. We're not even sure of where we are so he probably had to change course a few times."

"I hope he didn't get lost." Clint said. "Maybe he should have called that guy he's always saying opens that rainbow bridge."

"Yeah but it would only work for Thor." Tony said. "His daddy doesn't exactly like us mortals. Thinks Thor is wasting his time being around us in the first place."

"He sounds like a real fun guy." Natasha said sarcastically.


End file.
